We are Family
by LiveLoveLife13
Summary: Some Brace one-shots and some family bonding! are in this collection We Are Family (name changed
1. Author's Note

**Hey guys so I decided to do some Brase one-shots! There all Bree and Chase bonding + family bonding. I was thinking about doing this for a while.**

**So yeah I hope you like them! ^_^**

**-Taylor**


	2. Makeup

**Sup peeps! Here is an update for We Are Family!**

**(I do not own Lab Rats)**

* * *

**BREE'S P.O.V**

It was Monday; I was in my room getting ready for school. And chase walks into my room and says "Hey, whacha doin'?"  
"I was just about to put on my makeup." I said.

"Bree, you look beautiful, even without makeup. Please don't wear it for just one day." He said. I look stupid and ugly without makeup. I feel like everyone will judge me if I don't wear it.

"No I look stupid and ugly without it." I said giving my famous puppy dog eyes. It always works on him because I'm awesome.

"The puppy dog eyes aren't going to work on me" he said. Chase grabbed my pink and white stripped makeup bag and put it behind his back.

"I don't even know why you care about me! There are many girls out there, who look more beautiful than me. And I'll never look as pretty as Maddie or anybody!" I exclaimed.

"Bree, _Girls are like apples on trees._

_T_he best ones are at the top of the tree.

The boys don't want to reach for the good ones because they are afraid of falling and getting hurt.

Instead, they just get the rotten apples from the ground that aren't as good, but easy," I cut him off.

"Just like I thought, I'm a rotten apple." I said. I was about to leave the room but he grasped my hand.

" let me finish, Girls are like apples on trees.

The best ones are at the top of the tree.

The boys don't want to reach for the good ones because they are afraid of falling and getting hurt.

Instead, they just get the rotten apples from the ground that aren't as good, but easy.

So the apples at the top think something is wrong with them, when in reality, they are amazing.

They just have to wait for the right boy to come along, the one who is brave enough to climb all the way to the top of the tree. Your boy will come soon." He said.

Awwwww he was sooooo sweet! We started to lean in our lips were almost touching, but Adam and Leo came in.

"Chase! The kitchen is on fire!" Leo yelled.

"I coming!" he yelled.

Aw man they ruined the perfect moment!

* * *

**I hope you like it! Oh yeah by the way I saw the quote, on someone's profile, I forgot who it was from, but I give credit ****to the person.**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	3. Why Do You Gotta Be So Mean

**Hi Guys! I am really sorry for not updating lately, I had a writer's block. :( now here's your update.**

**(I do Not own lab Rats)**

* * *

**Chase P.O.V**

"Hey guys." Bree said as she walked into the remodeled lab. She he been acting different lately. I mean like she wears sweatshirts even when it's 80 degrees outside, she is wary when she goes to school, she evades us more often.

"Hey." We said in a chorus (Adam, me, Leo, and Mr. Davenport.)

"How are you today?" I asked facing Bree.

"My word of the day calendar says absurd, so I am absurd." Adam answers. **(See what I did there.)**

"Not you, I was talking to Bree!" I said facing Adam.

"Oh."

"So Bree how are you?" I asked again.

"Fine. I am gonna get started on my homework." She says as she walks out of the lab. I look down to see she forgot he phone.

"She forgot her phone; I am going to return it." I say as headed for the exit. But, Adam stopped me.

"We could hack onto her phone, and see what's been bothering her." We look at him in shock. He just said something smart!

"Adam you're a ge-"Leo stops himself and said "um smart."

Adam gives him a goofy smile and continues to look down at the phone.

"okay this phone is a really intricate system we-" Davenport Says but Adam cuts him off be grabbing the phone and typing _Bree Davenport. _It accepted the password.

"Got it." We roll our eyes. I grabbed the phone and clicked the message box.

They said:

_I saw your close today did u get them at a yard sale?_

_-Stephany _'That was mean I thought'

_We thought u were gone for good yesterday._

_-Lizzie _ I looked at Mr. Davenport to see he was wide eyed at the phone.

_Just DIE_

_-Maddie Gunn_

"Bree come down here!' Mr. Davenport yelled. She super sped to the lab.

"Yes Mr. Davenport?"

"Bree explain this." He says holding the phone up to her face.

She stares wide eyed at the phone "Um that's not mine that's my friend Labarie Capsleie." She said looking around the room.

"Bree." Mr. Davenport warned.

"Fine it's mine." She says looking down.

"How long has this been going on?" I asked.

"Three months."

"Why didn't you tell us we could've helped you?" Leo says worried.

"I didn't want you guys to think I am weak or pathetic."

"Bree we could never think that." I say she looks at me and we started to lean in and BOOM! We kissed.

"Big D. You owe me twenty bucks." Leo said smiling.

* * *

**I hoped you like this chapter! I really need one-shot Ideas if you got any just PM me.**

**R  
E  
V  
I  
E  
W**


	4. SO SORRY! (authors note must read)

Hi it's wolf6004 (Remember me? The person who wrote If I Stay and TROUBLE) I am so sorry! My little brother was on my account and deleted Most of my stories! And also I am VERRY sorry for not updating lately I had school. So I promise that I will try to make remakes of stories that I have written.

I hope you forgive me,

_Wolf6004_


End file.
